Wizard Of Oz book to movies comparison
Here is a list of identifiable major differences that exist between L. Frank Baum's original novel, the MGM film, Disney's film "Return To Oz", and the Universal Pictures film "The Wiz". The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz The land of Oz is a very dark, gruesome, dangerous, and frightening fairyland full of dark dreams and scary villains, and it is a real place where Dorothy Gale and her family eventually go to live forever, due to a bank foreclosure on the farm, showing that it is a utopia compared to the prairies of Kansas. Dorothy is a generic child with an indeterminate and prepubescent age, and is as young as five or as old as twelve, based on the illustrations in different books. Dorothy first appears as a valiant, calm, cheerful, sunny, brave, resourceful, short, and chubby five-year-old little girl with thick, long, and dark brunette hair that is styled in braided pigtails that remain untied and naturally fall freely without any bows or ribbons, big earnest brown eyes filled with awe, a round and rosy face, and chubby little hands, who wears a gingham dress with a pattern of faded blue and white checks. She is a strict homebody who is perfectly content on the dull, harsh, and gray Kansas prairie, combines common sense with a capacity for friendship, and later rescues her friends. When Dorothy got older, she transformed into a tall and thin twelve-year-old pre-teenage girl who has short blonde hair styled in a blunt fashionable bob, wears a fancy hat, rather stylish and pretty dress, polished dress-shoes, and carries a parasol. Uncle Henry is a farmer with balding grey hair, a mustache, and a long beard, who does not know what joy is, looks stern and solemn, and rarely speaks, and wears a ragged and much soiled straw hat, a checked shirt without any collar, and blue overalls that are tucked into the tops of his old and rough cowhide boots. Aunt Em is the farmer's wife with rather straggly hair, who is thin and gaunt, never smiles, and wears her calico dress skirt tucked in an a faded blue-checked apron and a pair of Henry's old slippers. Em used to be a young and pretty wife with sparkles her eyes and red in her cheeks and lips. They are very poor, live a hard life, are none too happy, never laugh, and aren't able to afford farmhands, however, that all changed when they had both eventually been so suddenly transported to the land of Oz: Henry had been out in the barn doing chores, while Em had been engaged in wiping a cracked earthenware plate with a dish-towel. The good witch of the north is unnamed, elderly, old wrinkled, and mild-mannered woman who has short curly white hair and purple eyes. She is the first witch Dorothy met when she first arrived in Oz, introduced the young girl to the magical land, gave her the silver shoes, knows the shoes are magical and there is some charm connected with them; but does not know what they do, and sent her to meet the wizard, after placing a protective kiss on her forehead. The gillikins live in the north, and prefer purple as their color of choice The munchkins only wear blue as blue is the official dominant color of the east The scarecrow was made by a munchkin farmer, and has a head made from a small burlap sack stuffed with straw and has eyes, a nose, and a mouth painted on it to represent a face, wears an old pointed blue hat on his head, was given straw in his hat around his head to give the impression of hair, and a straw-stuffed blue suit of clothes, wears old boots on his feet. The scarecrow's left eye is smaller than the right one, speaks in a rather cheerful husky voice, and never dances or sings, but does stumble a lot to the point of having to be picked up by Dorothy on several occasions when on the yellow brick road. He was only two days old when he met Dorothy, never needs to sleep or eat, and also sees very well in the dark. When getting his brain, the wizard tells the scarecrow about incredibly intelligent people who make great discoveries at molecular and cosmic levels, but they still do stupid things otherwise, such as drop their keys in the vegetable drawer, loan money they’ll never get back, and forget to show others the love they feel until it is too late. Then, the scarecrow's head is detached and the straw is emptied out by replacing it with a brain made out of a mixture of bran, pins, and needles to hold the straw in place, the straw around his hat is arranged into a rocket scientist's hairdo, wears pair of IQ spectacles, and has a tweed jacket with professorial elbow patches. He needs to be re-stuffed with fresh straw and have his face repainted every once in a while. The tin woodman was once a normal-height young and handsome human named Niccolo Chopper who was in love with a shorter woman named Nimmee Aimee and had wanted to marry her so he would not be lonely, but the wicked witch of the east put a spell on him by transforming the human into a shiny and hallow silver tin humanoid who has a cylindrical rounded tin can-shaped pail for a head, a water boiler for a torso, skinny arms, spindly legs, and wears a funnel for a hat. The tin woodman is cleverly jointed together, although he rattles and clanks a little as he moves. When getting his heart, the tin woodman's chest has a hole cut into it with tinsmith's shears and is given a red satin heart stuffed with sawdust put into it and then it is patched over with tin with a soldering iron. In addition to this, the wizard gives the tin man a job to do, while the scarecrow rules the emerald city, so he pulls out picture of a park and writes on the sign with a flourish, as he declares that the new park being built next to the duck pond will be named "Tin Man’s Heart Of The City Park!" The tin man says that he will design and build the playground equipment for all the children who play there. He needs to be re-polished and properly lubricated and oiled every once in a while. The cowardly lion is warm, plush and soft, has a fluffy, bushy, and curly mane that is often adorned with a brightly colored bow of red silk, golden colored eyes that sparkle like fools gold and are full of wit and loyalty, and walks and stands on all fours. He was born in the wilderness of Munchkin Country, the eastern quadrant of Oz. He was also born without any courage or so he thinks. Being nearly as large as a horse in size, the other animals around expected the lion to be a brave and serious king. So to impress his peers, he bluffed and became a bit of a bully by hiding his fears by roaring loud enough to intimidate most foes, and was perfectly willing to fight for the safety of his friends, even if he was scared to death of doing it. This went on until the big beast was a self-admitted coward when he met Dorothy, the scarecrow, the tin woodman, and Toto in the forest while they were journeying on the yellow brick road to the emerald city to see the great and powerful wizard. The lion receives a large bowl filled with green liquid which he drinks up and it makes him fearless and full of courage. He can sing songs in a deep bass voice. The poppy field naturally puts Dorothy and the lion to sleep The emerald city is not actually all green, but Dorothy, the tin man, scarecrow, and cowardly lion are forced to wear special green tinted spectacles to protect their eyes from the glory and splendor of the luxurious city, making everything appear green. A giant green wall studded in glittering emeralds surrounds the entire city The wizard of Oz is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs, an American circus magician, ventriloquist, and balloonist from Omaha. He got caught up in a storm and his balloon was carried far, far away, until the balloon came down in Oz. The people thought him to be their new king, as Oz was the traditional name for the ruler of their land, the wizard performed some simple sleight-of-hand tricks for them, and so they also took him to be a great wizard, and he ordered the emerald city to be built. The wizard was fearful that the people would find out he was a humbug, and not a real wizard, so he tried to battle the wicked witch of the west at one point, but was pushed back by the winged monkeys. Dorothy, the scarecrow, tin man, and cowardly lion had to see the wizard separately, he entertained each member of Dorothy's party on a different day, and appeared in a different form for each visitor; appearing as a giant green head, a beautiful fairy, a great beast, and a levitating ball of fire. The wizard orders the four travelers to actually kill the wicked witch of the west, not simply to retrieve her broomstick. Dorothy and her friends eventually exposed the wizard for the humbug that he was, but he tried to get her home anyway. After returning to America, the wizard found his way back to Oz once again, where he was invited to stay, so he decided that he wanted to learn real magic from Glinda in order to become a real wizard. The wicked witch of the west is a tiny little crone of a woman, who wears her hair in three pigtails, has one eye which is as powerful as a telescope and can see all parts of the land of Oz no matter how far off it is, and wears an eye patch on the other. The witch is comical, can cast a few magical spells, avoids face-to-face contact with her enemies, and has a volatile and yet somewhat cowardly nature, because not only is she frightened of Dorothy at first when she sees the girl wearing the silver shoes, but also afraid of the dark for unknown reasons. The witch does not carry a broom, but rather an umbrella, which she uses on one occasion to strike Dorothy's dog Toto. She is a minor character, who is only present for one chapter in the exact middle of the book. The flying monkeys are neutral creatures who only follow the wicked witch because they are temporarily forced to serve her through her possession of a magic golden cap and later help Dorothy for the same reason The winkies are ordinary Ozites like the munchkins, and their favorite color is yellow Glinda is the very beautiful and young looking good witch of the south, who is tall, has long curly red hair, and blue eyes, who dresses in all white silk, as white is the traditional color for good witches. She is a skilled sorceress with skills in magic that are only alluded to, one of the most respected citizens of Oz because of her power and knowledge, and she is the only one who knows that the magic of the silver shoes could help Dorothy get back to Kansas. She didn't meet Dorothy until the end, since she only appears in one of the last chapters. The quadlings live in the south, and favor the color red for their signature color The silver shoes with pointed toes only have the power of teleportation and will only pass to a new owner if they have physically defeated the previous owner or the previous owner willingly hands them over. The phrase that Dorothy repeats three times is "Take me home to Aunt Em!" The Wizard Of Oz A majority of the entire land of Oz is a light, sugary, candy-coated, cutesy, and full three-strip Technicolor dream world with pastel colors and where the inhabitants have magical powers. Everything is much brighter and happier than our world, because Oz is filled with happy go-lucky images of a very safe place where Dorothy is greeted by happy, clappy, and cheery dancing munchkins, who are doll-like figures wearing colorful costumes, singing about lollipops, and many of the fantasy characters that she meets represent the people from her real home life in Kansas. Since there no such written and filmed scene that involves Dorothy finding the ruby slippers on her feet once she's back in Kansas, viewers may possibly interpret the Oz experience as a lengthy and elaborate dream sequence. The implied dream was induced by a bump on Dorothy's head, after she is knocked unconscious when a window frame that was blown in by the twister's so strong and violent pressure hits her in the head. Although, Dorothy earnestly corrects the adults that she was indeed there, after the falling farmhouse returned to earth. She learns appreciate her home, no matter how dull it may look or uninteresting its surroundings may be, and understands having a home and a family is not something that should be taken for granted. Dorothy is a tall and thin 16-year-old young woman who seems unhappy with her simple life in sepia-tinted black-and-white Kansas with her Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and three colorful farmhands, cries, dreams of a better place somewhere over the rainbow, and later becomes a damsel-in-distress who needs to be rescued. She wears a blue and white gingham pinafore dress with a hook and eye bodice closure with snap closure on the skirt, and a hidden pocket on the right seam of the skirt. Judy Garland's version of Dorothy is supposed to be a pre-adolescent twelve-year-old child who is a young and flat-chested juvenile, whose story represents a coming of age as she approaches young adulthood. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em seem happy enough and have a relatively nice big farmhouse with nice furniture and enough money to pay three farmhands. Henry and Em have no equivalent characters in Oz. The lunk-headed farmhand named Hunk Andrews is the real-world Kansan counterpart to the scarecrow. Hunk became the scarecrow after he informed Dorothy not to go by Miss Gulch's place on her way home from school because Toto won't get in her garden and Dorothy won't get in trouble. Then he tells her that she isn't using her head about Miss Gulch, which made him think that she doesn't have any brains at all, because he told her that her head wasn't made of straw. The scarecrow was a human who had been turned into a scarecrow by the witch of the west to save his life, though he tells Dorothy he was stuffed and sewn together to keep his identity secret. He wears a green shirt, brown pants, and a black hat. He receives a diploma called "The Honorary Degree Of Doctor Of Thinkology". The seemingly cold-hearted farmhand named Hickory Twicker is the real-world Kansan counterpart to the tin woodman. Hickory became the tin woodman after he was working on the wind machine made from a boiler, funnel, wires, and tubes that he invented to break up winds so they don't have anymore dust storms. He turned the motor on to demonstrate how the fan can send up air currents into the sky while oil spurted out into his face. Then he said that it feels like his joints are rusted, and believed that Miss Gulch was just a poor sour-faced old maid who didn't have any heart left, so he told Dorothy that she should have a little more heart herself and have pity on their neighbor. Aunt Em informed him that she saw him "tinkering with that contraption", while he told her that some day they would erect a statue to him in their town as and she told him not to start posing for it now. There is no explanation of how the tin woodman became his current form, it is subtly implied that he was always made of tin. He is given a heart-shaped clock that ticks. The blustery-but-timid farmhand named Zeke is the real-world Kansan counterpart to the cowardly lion. Zeke became the lion after he asked Dorothy if she was going to let "that old Gulch heifer try and buffalo her", as he explained Miss Gulch was nothing to be afraid of because he wanted Dorothy to have a little courage. Then Dorothy was walking along the railing that is in between the pig pens, but she lost her balance and fell into the pig pen. Zeke reacted as he jumped into the pen and took Dorothy's foot out of the wire, picked her up, carried her out of the pen, and put her down with Hunk and Hickory, as he jumped out of the pen, sat down, and wiped his brow. The lion looks exactly the same as he does in the books, except he is an anthropormorphic and bipedal humanoid lion who stands and walks on his hind legs, while his front paws are hand-like. He bounds into the road with a vaudeville approach and saying "Put 'em up, put 'em up!" and with one blow of his paw, he sends the scarecrow spinning over and over to the edge of the road. Then he strikes at the tin woodman with his sharp claws, but he could make no impression on the tin, although the woodman fell over in the road and lay still. As a cub, the witch of the west freed him from captivity and released him into the wild, so he is cowardly, because he wasn't able to fight his own battles when he was young. The lion has to be dragged kicking and screaming into any situation that looks even remotely scary, however, he manages to find it inside him when Dorothy is in danger. He gets a medal with the word "Courage" on it that makes him a member of the legion of courage. Miss Almira Gulch is the real-world Kansan counterpart to the wicked witch of the west. Miss Gulch is the Gales' cruel, snooty, and mean spirited neighbor, and a socialite who owns half the county. She became the wicked witch after she is bitten by Toto because she hit him on the back with a rake in defense after he got into her garden and chased her old cat, and got a legitimate sheriff's order to take him away to be destroyed. Upon hearing this news, Dorothy screams at Miss Gulch and calls her "a wicked old witch". The wicked witch is an utterly evil, terrifying, genuinely scary, hideous, and ugly villain with florescent bright green skin, a long and pointy nose and chin, who wears a pointed black hat and a long black dress, throws fireballs, cackles as she flies on a broomstick in the sky to create smoke in the sky that spells the words "SURRENDER DOROTHY", uses a crystal ball to watch Dorothy and her friends from afar, and sets her broomstick on fire and attempts to burn the scarecrow with it. She has obvious sadistic tendencies, she first shows this when she demands the munchkins reveal who killed her sister, not long after Dorothy's arrival in Oz, and actively seeks revenge against Dorothy for killing her sister, even though it was accidental. However, as soon as the witch is reminded of the ruby slippers, all interest in her sister's death vanishes and all she cares about is obtaining her slippers, which will enable her to conquer Oz. She was brought in much earlier as the main villain, who is out to get Dorothy and her little dog throughout her time in Oz, as a unifying thread for an episodic plot in a meaningful but light-hearted story about family. The wicked witch enchants the flowers in the poppy field to put Dorothy and the lion to sleep. The winkies are tall, green-skinned, and long-nosed, which means that the wicked witch is also a winkie The flying monkeys are eerily silent monstrosities who are exclusively mindless slaves because they are the witch's minions, who serve only her are not sorry to see her go Professor Marvel is the real-world Kansan counterpart to the wizard of Oz. Professor Marvel became the wizard after he has taken a photograph of Dorothy and Aunt Em out of Dorothy's basket and convinces her to return home by falsely telling her that Aunt Em has fallen ill from grief over Dorothy leaving and might die from a broken heart after he looks into his crystal ball and sees a woman who is wearing a polka-dot dress and her face is careworn, while she goes into a little bedroom with poppies on the wallpaper, and saying that is she putting her hand on her heart as she is dropping down on the bed. The wizard is a Kansas man who was born and bred in the heart of the western wilderness, does not resort to anywhere near as much trickery, and takes only one of these forms: that of the giant green head. He asks only for the wicked witch’s broomstick by merely implying a necessary death. The unnamed good witch of the north, Glinda the good witch of the south, and the queen of the field mice were combined into one omniscient character to simplify the story for the screen. So this means that Glinda is a middle-aged looking witch from the north who wears a glittering light pink ball gown and travels in a magical bubble, intentionally sends the ruby slippers to Dorothy to protect her from the wicked witch, is able to scare the witch away while in Munchkinland simply by telling her off, and sends a snowstorm to rescue Dorothy from the poppy spell. Glinda is the only major character in Oz without a real-world Kansas counterpart. The four travelers don't have to wear glasses before entering the emerald city The emerald city is a much more contemporary Art Deco style, actually all green, and there is only a gate opening. The ruby slippers with bows have more than the power of teleportation attributed to them and are magically protected, since they cannot be taken off unless through death, and are even able to send volts of electricity out to shock the wicked witch's fingers before she is even able to touch them, because when she reaches for them, they shock and burn her hands and she cries out in pain. The phrase that Dorothy repeats three times is "There's no place like home..." Return To Oz This version of Kansas is not sepia-toned, and while Oz is a dream world, it resembles the version that is described in the books instead of the MGM movie Unlike the previous film, Uncle Henry and Aunt Em have no farmhands, but they still do not have alter egos in Oz This version of Dorothy is a young child portrayed by nine-year-old Fairuza Balk, who is seven years younger than the MGM film's portrayal of Dorothy played by 16-year-old Judy Garland, because she is a short and thin ten-year-old little girl, although her braids and clothing resemble the latter's appearance. Dorothy wears a simple white and pink striped dress, a red belt, and plain black shoes. She has become a melancholic child who cannot sleep because she is obsessed with Oz. She finds a key with the Oz glyph that her friends from Oz sent to her the previous night by shooting star. Later, Dorothy escapes from a psychiatric clinic and then falls into a river and clambers on board an old wooden chicken coop which was floating nearby, and finds herself back in the land of her dreams for a second thrilling adventure. The ruby slippers fell off of her feet and landed on the top of a mountain on her way back into the real world because she was so anxious and excited to get back to Kansas after her first visit to Oz. After a victory celebration the emerald city, she disappears in a flash of bright white light to return to Kansas. Dr. Worley is a stern doctor, who carefully listens to Dorothy's story about Oz. After questioning her several times, he decides and seems a little too enthusiastic about trying to use new revolutionary electroshock therapy healing treatment machine on the young pre-teen girl to cure her of all her Oz "delusions". He is the real-world Kansas counterpart to the gigantic granite nome king who is the embodiment of satanic evil, stares at everyone with his wide-open eyes, because he intensely tracks their every move, speaks in a deep rumbling voice, and has found Dorothy's ruby slippers and used them to take over Oz. The nome king's face is frighteningly familiar to Dorothy, in spite of its alienness, and he is quite courteous to her by giving her limestone pie and melted silver to eat, but doesn't really feel sorry for her. He just knows she hurts and wants to make it worse with false sympathy, since most of his sympathetic act is just to toy with Dorothy while she is down. When Mombi arrives, he reveals his sadistic nature, admitting to her he only gave her a chance because it's more fun to watch and never had any intention of actually going through with the bargain if she won. He later becomes consumed with fury by becoming a huge one-eyed giant who loses his temper and shrieks at Mombi in an utterly inhuman voice, "YOU LET HER ESCAPE?!", and traps the witch in a cage for her failure as punishment. The nome king tries to eat Dorothy and her friends, but he freezes in terror at the sound of Billina clucking, while the hen, who had been hiding in Jack's hollow head, lays an egg in fright and it falls into the nome king's mouth. The nome king drops Jack, and he and his minions begin to decay rapidly by eventually becoming skeleton-like stones, their eyes turn into rocks, and they have creepy blank stares on their faces and slowly fall apart and die, as eggs are poisonous to nomes. Nurse Wilson is a strict, stern faced, and creepy nurse, who is dressed all in black. She is the real-world Kansas counterpart to the evil Princess Mombi, who is a deranged and tyrannical sorceress who is a narcissist whose looks are fading with age, and has a room full of alive and conscious disembodied heads of beautiful women in display cases, and head #4 is a severe, smart, and gorgeous brunette woman. So when Mombi takes off her own head, since she can change her head whenever she wants, she replaces it with one from her collection. Her original head looks like Nurse Wilson, and is jumbled in with a horrible assortment of charms and spells, monkey skulls, dried spiders and other things Dorothy does not want to even imagine. She usurped control of the emerald city by trapping the true ruler inside an enchanted mirror. Princess Mombi is a composite of the following characters: the rebellious girl Jinjur, the evil old witch Mombi, and the fickle princess Langwidere, which was done to simplify the story for the screen. The male nurse who strapped Dorothy onto the hospital cart is the real-world Kansas counterpart to a bizarre, scary looking, viciously terrorizing, creepy, psychotic, dark, and hostile wheeler, a half-human and half-scooter cyberpunk with distended limbs with wheels for hands and feet, and the unnerving sound the wheeler makes on his approach is a squeaky screech that sounds like unoiled wheels The mysterious and pretty young blonde girl at the hospital is the real-world Kansas counterpart to the imperial and immortal princess named Ozma, who is the rightful ruler of Oz. The electroshock therapy machine looks like it has a face, so it is the real-world Kansas counterpart to the mechanical clockwork man named Tik-Tok who is a more robotic “steampunk” tin man character with a round head made of copper, body made from burnished copper boiler that is as round as a ball, two spindly arms, and thick legs that are jointed or hinged to his circular torso in a unique way, with metal caps over them and makes him slower than a glacier, and has to be wound like a timepiece to think, speak, and move. Dorothy's tiny little pumpkin with a carved face is the real-world Kansas counterpart to the carved and comic Halloween wonder of a very scarecrow-ish walking broomstick character named Jack Pumpkinhead who is a tall figure that looks a lot like Jack Skellington, has a large and lustrous orange-red pumpkin for a head, a carved face with two round eyes, a three-cornered nose, and a mouth shaped like a new moon with a big and broad smile that resembles the wickedly jolly expression of a traditional Halloween pumpkin, a sharp stick for a neck, a body made entirely from bark and dead tree limbs of solid hickory and jointed with wooden pegs, and wears a red shirt, pink vest with white polka dots, purple trousers, stockings, and shoes. He asks her if he can call her "Mom." The gump is a sentient moose head mount that is attached onto a sofa, and he the only major character in Oz without a real-world Kansas counterpart Creepy rocks with distorted faces act as spies for the nome king by watching and reporting Dorothy's every move The wizard of Oz, Glinda the good witch of the south, the winged monkeys, the green-skinned wicked witch of the west, and the tall, green-skinned, and long-nosed winkies do not appear at all The munchkins are not dancing munchkins singing about lollipops, but they wear fur hats and sport a new design Dorothy has two pets: her dog Toto and the hen Billina, while Billina accompanies Dorothy to Oz, Toto does not return to it at all Once the emerald city has been restored, there is a joyous celebration that leads up to Ozma's liberation and Dorothy returning home and various characters appear and they are: the guardian of the gates, the shaggy man, Scraps the cotton-stuffed patchwork-quilt girl, Polychrome the fairy, the bumpy man, the braided man, Tommy Kwikstep, the frogman, Rinkitink, and H.M. Woggle-Bug the human-size and intellectually self-inflated insect The Wiz In this film, Dorothy is a grown woman who lives in New York, instead of a little girl who lives in Kansas. Dorothy is a tall, thin, and oddly unattractive 24-year-old young woman who is an elementary school teacher, and she has been offered to take on a high school job, but is cold, neurotic, timid, very shy and humble, and extremely introverted. This means she has having difficulty becoming a full proper adult and delayed moving out to start her own independent life, and resisting a change of jobs because she is not willing to take more risks and become more adventurous. After her adventure in Oz is over, she clicks the heels of the silver shoes three times and immediately finds herself back in her neighborhood of Harlem in New York and is finally home again. Now a changed woman, Dorothy carries Toto back to their own apartment and closes the door; since she now has moved forward with her life. She wears a white blouse, light blue skirt, and shoes. The crew at Universal Pictures aged Dorothy to 24 years of age so that 33-year-old Motown star, Diana Ross, could play the role. Glinda conjures up the tornado that is a magical whirlwind made of snow to abduct Dorothy, Dorothy flies through the tornado instead of her being inside the house when it happens, then she smashes through an electric giant "Oz" sky sign as she descends from the atmosphere, and a piece of the sign falls on the wicked witch of the east Making the land of Oz an alternative fantasy world version of New York City Addapearle the wise cracking show girl actress witch is replaced by a mathematical numbers runner witch named Miss One The munchkins are a group of children and teenagers that are not little people, and they were flattened onto the walls of the playground and doomed to be graffiti forever as punishment by Evermean for spray painting on her playground walls The scarecrow is made entirely of garbage from the inside all the way to his clothes, and he even has a bag-like head, Reese's peanut butter cup nose, and popcorn cup hat The humanoid crows are able to talk to the scarecrow The scarecrow finds the yellow brick road The tin man is an old amusement park animatronic in Astroland on Coney Island who adds a touch of Vaudeville to the group, instead of a woodman The cowardly lion becoming banished from the jungle The poppy girls are prostitutes/seductresses that look like strippers and they are dressed up in sexy and flashy outfits, rather than having an empty flower field The emerald city citizens constantly change colors The wicked witch of the west has a factory instead of a castle The winkies are attractive humans underneath their permanent costumes The flying monkeys are a motorcycle gang The silver shoes are high heels that the wicked witch of the west tries to obtain magically, but her fingers are bent painfully backwards due to the shoes magical protection The wizard stays in Oz instead of leaving in a hot air balloon Dorothy tells her friends that they have what they wanted all along, since the wizard doesn't give them rewardsCategory:Lists Category:The Wizard Of Oz